Ohnivý příliv
|300px|center Část první - Vražedný doky, Prácička, Dávný přítel Vražedný doky v Krysí čtvrti. Zapáchají přesně tak nevábně, jak jejich jméno naznačuje. Přesto jsem tady, ukrytý ve stínech, a vdechuji puch krve a žluči zabitých mořských hadů. Když kolem projdou po zuby ozbrojení členové Ozubených háků, vsáknu hlouběji do temnoty a stáhnu si okraj klobouku víc do tváře. Tihle hoši jsou proslulí svou krutostí. V poctivém boji by mě mohli dostat, jenže já si na poctivý boj moc nepotrpím, a nejsem tu proto, abych bojoval. Aspoň ne tentokrát. Co mě tedy přivádí sem, do jedné z nejodpornějších čtvrtí Bilgewateru? Peníze. Co jiného? Vzít tuhle prácičku bylo riskantní, ale odměna je tak velká, že jsem si ji nemohl nechat ujít. Navíc jsem si to tady předem omrkl, abych zamíchal karty ve svůj prospěch. Nemám v plánu zdržovat se tu dlouho. Chci na to co nejrychleji vlítnout a zase vypadnout. Jakmile úkol splním, mám v plánu vyzvednout si odměnu a zmizet ještě před úsvitem. Jestli všechno půjde podle plánu, budu na půl cesty do Valoranu, než vůbec někdo zjistí, že ta zatracená věc chybí. Gauneři zajdou za roh obřích jatek. To znamená, že mám dvě minuty, než je obejdou – což je hromada času. Stříbrný měsíc vklouzne za hradbu mraků a přístaviště zahalí stín. Po celém doku jsou roztroušené bedny, které tu zbyly z denní šichty. Slouží jako snadné úkryty. Na střeše hlavního skladiště spatřím hlídky, stojící siluety s kušemi v rukou. Hlasitě probírají drby, jako manželky rybářů. Mohl bych mít na krku pověšený zvonec a ti idioti by mě stejně neslyšeli. Myslí si, že by nikdo nebyl takový blázen, aby sem chodil. Nad hlavami jim visí nafouklá mrtvola, jako veřejná výstraha. Pomalu se otáčí v půlnočním vánku foukajícím od přístavu. Není to hezký pohled. Tělo visí na velkém háku, jaký se používá k lovu ďábelských ryb. Překročím zrezivělé řetězy ležící na mokré dlažbě a projdu mezi dvěma vysoko se tyčícími jeřáby. Slouží k vytahování obřích mořských potvor do řeznických přístřešků. Právě tyhle hrozivé zpracovny jsou zdrojem onoho nesnesitelného zápachu, který tady proniká vším. Až tohle skončí, budu si muset koupit nové oblečení. Na druhé straně zálivu, mimo krví zpěněných vod jatečních doků, kotví hromada lodí. Jejich lucerny se mírně pohupují. Jedno z plavidel přitáhne můj pohled: obrovská válečná galeona s černými plachtami. Vím, komu ta loď patří. Všichni v Bilgewateru to vědí. Na okamžik se poddám škodolibé radosti. Chystám se okrást nejmocnějšího muže ve městě. Vždy se v tom skrývá jisté vzrušení, když člověk plivne smrti do očí. Jak se dalo čekat, hlavní skladiště je hlídané líp než poctivost šlechtičny. U každého vchodu stojí stráže. Dveře jsou zamčené a zavřené na závoru. Pro kohokoliv kromě mě by bylo nemožné dostat se dovnitř. Přikrčím se ve slepé uličce naproti skladišti. Nevede z ní žádná jiná cesta a není tak temná, jak by se mi líbilo. Jestli budu pořád tady, až se hlídka vrátí, určitě mě uvidí. A jestli mě chytí, tak to nejlepší, v co můžu doufat, bude rychlá smrt. Mnohem spíš mě odvedou k němu... a to bude daleko bolestivější a delší konec. Finta jako obvykle spočívá v tom, nenechat se chytit. Náhle je zaslechnu. Ti ranaři se vracejí brzy. Mám přinejlepším pár vteřin. Vytáhnu z rukávu kartu a zavířím s ní mezi prsty. Jde mi to stejně přirozeně jako dýchání. Tohle je ta snadná část, zbytek nejde uspěchat. Když karta začne zářit, nechám svou mysl zatoulat. Tlak kolem mě roste a příslib všudypřítomnosti mě málem přemůže. Přivřu oči, soustředím se a představím si, kam se potřebuji dostat. Pak přijde známé sevření vnitřností, když se přesunu. Vzduch se přemístí a já jsem uvnitř skladiště. Zmizel jsem skoro bez stopy. Sakra, já jsem dobrý. Jeden z Ozubených háků tam venku by mohl zalétnout pohledem k uličce a všimnout si osamělé hrací karty padající k zemi, ale nejspíš se to nestane. Chvilku mi trvá, než se vzpamatuji. Škvírami ve stěnách dovnitř proniká tlumené světlo luceren. Moje oči si přivyknou. Skladiště je nacpané hromadami pokladů ze všech Dvanácti moří: jsou tu třpytivé zbroje, exotická umělecká díla, lesklé hedvábí. Všechno to má značnou cenu, ale já přišel pro něco jiného. Moji pozornost upoutají nákladová vrata v přední části skladiště, protože vím, že tam najdu nejnovější přírůstky. Přejíždím konečky prstů po různých krabicích a bednách... dokud nedojdu k malé dřevěné truhličce. Úplně cítím tu moc, která z ní vyzařuje. Pro tohle jsem přišel. Odklopím víko. Objeví se moje kořist: nádherně vypracovaný nůž ležící na černém sametu. Sáhnu po něm – Ča-čik. Ztuhnu. Ten zvuk si nejde s ničím splést. Vím, kdo za mnou stojí v temnotě ještě dřív, než promluví. „T.F.,“ řekne Graves. „Dlouho jsme se neviděli.“ Část druhá - Čekání, Shledání, Ohňostroj Stojím tady už celý hodiny. Někoho by to asi znudilo, kdyby musel nehybně stát takhle dlouho, mně ale dělá společnost moje zlost. Neopustím tenhle flek, dokud si nevyřídím účty. Dlouho po půlnoci se ten had konečně ukáže. Náhle se objeví ve skladišti, pomocí stejnýho starýho triku, co vždycky. Namířím brokovnici. Jsem připravenej obrátit ho naruby. Strávil jsem hledáním toho zrádnýho parchanta roky a konečně je tady, přímo před hlavní Osudový. „T.F.,“ řeknu. „Dlouho jsme se neviděli.“ Měl jsem pro tuhle chvíli připravený lepší slova. Zajímavý, jak všechny vyletěly oknem, jakmile jsem ho spatřil. A Twisted Fate? Jeho obličej nic neprozrazuje. Žádnej strach, žádná lítost, ani náznak překvapení. Dokonce ani když se dívá do hlavně nabitý zbraně. Parchant zatracenej. „Malcolme, jak dlouho už tady stojíš?“ zeptá se a úsměšek v jeho hlase mě rozčílí. Namířím na něj. Mohl bych zmáčknout spoušť a byl by mrtvější než mořská pěna. Měl bych to udělat. Ale teď ještě ne. Potřebuji to od něj slyšet. „Proč jsi to udělal?“ zeptám se, i když moc dobře vím, že akorát odsekne něco chytrýho. „Je ta zbraň nutná? Myslel jsem, že jsme přátelé.“ Přátelé. Ten parchant si ze mě utahuje. Mám chuť utrhnout mu tu samolibou hlavu – ale musím zůstat klidnej. „Vypadáš stejně elegantně jako vždycky,“ pokračuje. Skloním pohled ke svýmu oblečení rozkousanýmu ďábelskejma rybama. Musel jsem sem doplavat, abych se vyhnul strážím. Od chvíle, co získal aspoň trochu peněz, je T.F. na vzhled puntičkář. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až ho pocuchám. Ale nejdřív chci odpovědi. „Prozraď mi, proč jsi mě do toho nechal zahučet, jinak budou kousky tvýho hezkýho obličeje seškrabávat z trámů.“ Takhle se na něj musí. Když mu dáte prostor, začne tahat za provázky, až za chvilku nevíte, kde vám hlava stojí. Když jsme byli parťáci, byla ta jeho kluzkost užitečná. „Deset zatracenejch let v Lochu! Víš, co to s člověkem udělá?“ Neví to. Pro jednou ho nenapadá nic hezkýho, co by řekl. Ví, že mi způsobil křivdu. „Dělali mi věci, ze kterých by se většina lidí zbláznila. Jediný, co mě drželo při životě, byla moje zlost. A to, že jsem myslel tady na tuhletu chvíli.“ Konečně přijde chytrá odpověď: „To zní jako že jsi přežil díky mně. Možná bys mi měl poděkovat.“ Tím mě dostane. Jsem tak naštvanej, že skoro nevidím. Snaží se mě vyprovokovat. Pak, až budu zaslepenej zuřivostí, provede ten svůj kousek se zmizením. Nadechnu se a nechám návnadu plavat. Je překvapenej, že jsem se nechytnul. Tentokrát dostanu odpovědi. „Kolik ti zaplatili, abys mě zaprodal?“ zavrčím. T.F. tam jenom stojí a usmívá se, snaží se získat čas. „Moc rád si s tebou o tom popovídám, Malcolme, ale tohle opravdu není vhodná doba ani místo.“ Skoro příliš pozdě si všimnu karty tančící mezi jeho prsty. Proberu se a zmáčknu spoušť. PRÁSK. Jeho karta je pryč. Málem jsem mu s ní ustřelil i ruku. „Idiote!“ vyštěkne. Konečně jsem ho vyvedl z míry. „Právě jsi probudil celý zatracený ostrov! Víš, komu tohle místo patří?“ Je mi to jedno. Připravím si druhou střelu. Pohyby jeho rukou skoro ani nevidím, karty vybuchujou všude kolem mě. Opětuju palbu, ani si nejsem jistej, jestli ho chci zabít nebo jenom přizabít. Než ho v tom dýmu, zuřivosti a lítajících třískách znovu najdu, někdo rozkopne dveře. Dovnitř vpadne tucet gaunerů, aby k tomu všemu zmatku ještě přispěli. „Opravdu to chceš udělat?“ zeptá se T.F., připravenej hodit po mně další hrst karet. Přikývnu a neochvějně na něj mířím zbraní. Přišel čas srovnat účty. Část třetí - Divoké karty, Poplach, Kouzelnický trik Všechno se to podělá. A to rychle. Celé zatracené skladiště je plné Ozubených háků, ale Malcolmovi na tom ani trochu nesejde. Zajímám ho jenom já. Vycítím jeho další střelu a uhnu. Zaburácení jeho zbraně je ohlušující. Na místě, kde jsem byl ještě před zlomkem vteřiny, se rozletí bedna. Jsem přesvědčený, že se mě můj bývalý parťák snaží zabít. Udělám kotoul přes hromadu mamutích klů a pošlu Gravesovým směrem trojici karet. Než doletí k cíli, krčím se už v úkrytu a hledám únikovou cestu. Potřebuji jenom pár vteřin. Hlasitě zakleje, ale karty ho jenom zpomalí. Vždycky to byl tvrdý parchant. A taky tvrdohlavý. Nikdy neví, kdy toho nechat. „Nedostaneš se odsud, T.F.,“ zavrčí. „Tentokrát ne.“ Jo, pořád je stejně tvrdohlavý. Jenže se mýlí – jako obvykle. Zmizím odsud hned, jak to půjde. Nemá smysl s ním mluvit, když žízní po krvi. Zazní další výstřel. Střela se odrazí od demacijské zbroje nevyčíslitelné ceny, úlomky se zavrtají do stěn a do podlahy. Vrhám se zleva doprava, kličkuji a dělám klamné pohyby, sprintuji z úkrytu do úkrytu. Drží se za mnou, vykřikuje výhružky a obvinění a v rukou mu štěká brokovnice. Na tak velkého chlapa se pohybuje rychle. Už jsem na to skoro zapomněl. Není však mým jediným problémem. Ten zatracený hlupák svým střílením a pořváváním šťouchl do vosího hnízda. Ozubené háky se na nás hrnou ze všech stran, mají však dost rozumu na to, aby nechaly pár chlapů zavřít hlavní vrata. Musím odsud pryč – ale neodejdu bez toho, pro co jsem přišel. Provedl jsem Gravese tanečním kolečkem kolem skladiště a dostal jsem se na místo, kde jsme začali, o chvíli dřív než on. Mezi mnou a mou kořistí stojí Háky, a další se blíží, ale není čas otálet. Karta v mé ruce rudě zazáří a já ji hodím přesně do středu vrat skladiště. Výbuch je vytrhne z pantů a srazí Háky z nohou. Vyrazím vpřed. Jeden z nich se vzpamatuje rychleji, než jsem čekal, a rozmáchne se proti mně sekerou. Vyhnu se seku a prokopnu mu koleno. Zároveň hodím po jeho kamarádech další vějíř karet, aby nezlobili. Cestu mám volnou, a tak popadnu zdobenou dýku, kterou jsem dostal za úkol ukrást, a pověsím si ji na opasek. Po všech těchhle problémech bych mohl aspoň dostat zaplaceno. Rozražená nákladová vrata lákají, ale hromadí se v nich příliš mnoho těch zatracených Háků. Tamtudy se ven nedostanu, proto zamířím k jedinému klidnému koutku, který v tomhle blázinci zbyl. V ruce se mi roztančí karta, zatímco se připravuji k přesunu, ale jakmile začnu v duchu odplouvat, objeví se Graves, který po mně jde jako vzteklý medvěd. Osudová v jeho sevření poskočí a rozstřílí jeden Ozubený hák na kusy. Gravesův pohled přitáhne karta zářící v mé ruce. Ví, co to znamená, a namíří čoudící hlavně své zbraně na mě. Jsem přinucen přerušit soustředění a dát se do pohybu. „Nemůžeš utíkat věčně,“ zařve za mnou. Pro jednou se nechová hloupě. Nedává mi potřebný čas. Nepustí mě na tah a mě začíná tížit myšlenka, že by mě Háky mohly zajmout. Jejich šéf není proslulý svým milosrdenstvím. Kromě tuctu dalších myšlenek, které se mi míhají hlavou, mám navíc neodbytný pocit, že na mě někdo ušil boudu. Dostanu snadný kšeft z čistého nebe za pořádnou sumu, zrovna když to potřebuji – a překvápko, můj starej parťák už tu na mě čeká. Někdo mnohem chytřejší než Graves ze mě dělá hlupáka. Mám na víc. Nakopal bych si za to, že jsem byl lajdák, ale dok je plný rváčů, co se nemůžou dočkat, aby to udělali za mě. Teď je důležité jenom to, abych se odsud sakra dostal. Dva výstřely z té Malcolmovy zpropadené pušky mě zaženou na útěk. Narazím zády do zaprášené dřevěné bedny. Do prohnilého dřeva za mnou, jenom pár palců od mé hlavy, se zabodne střela z kuše. „Odsud se nedostaneš, sluníčko,“ zavolá Graves. Rozhlédnu se a zjistím, že plameny způsobené výbuchy se už začínají šířit na střechu. Možná, že má pravdu. „Ušili na nás boudu, Gravesi,“ zakřičím. „O tom ty musíš něco vědět,“ odsekne. Snažím se ho rozumně přesvědčit. „Když budeme spolupracovat, můžeme se z toho dostat.“ Musím být opravdu zoufalý. „To spíš oba chcípnem, než bych ti znovu začal věřit,“ zavrčí. Nic jiného jsem ani nečekal. Snaha přivést ho k rozumu ho jenom víc rozčílila, což je přesně to, co potřebuji. Odvedením jeho pozornosti jsem získal právě tolik času, abych se mohl přenést ven ze skladiště. Slyším, jak Graves uvnitř řve. Bezpochyby právě dorazil na místo, kde jsem byl a zjistil, že jsem pryč a místo mě se na něj ze země výsměšně šklebí karta. Vyšlu salvu karet skrz nákladové dveře za sebou. Čas na delikátní přístup už dávno pominul. Chvilku mám špatný pocit z toho, že jsem nechal Gravese v hořící budově – ale vím, že ho to nezabije. Na to je moc tvrdohlavý. Kromě toho, požár v docích je v přístavním městě vážná věc. Mohlo by mi to získat trochu času. Zatímco hledám nejrychlejší cestu z Vražedných doků, zvuk exploze mě přinutí ohlédnout se. Objeví se Graves, vyjde dírou, kterou si právě vystřelil ve stěně skladiště. Má vražedný pohled. Smeknu jeho směrem klobouk a uteču. Vydá se za mnou, brokovnice hřmí. Odhodlání toho muže zkrátka musím obdivovat. Doufám, že mě to dnes nebude stát život. Část čtvrtá - Řezba, Lekce síly, Zpráva Když toho malého uličníka vedli do kapitánovy kajuty, oči měl rozšířené panikou. Jekot plný agonie linoucí se zpoza dveří na konci chodby ho přiměl zapochybovat o svém rozhodnutí. Ozvěnu výkřiků nesoucí se klaustrofobními palubami obrovské černé válečné lodě slyšeli všichni členové posádky na palubě Mrtvé tůně – přesně, jak bylo zamýšleno. První důstojník, s obličejem posetým jizvami, položil chlapci pro uklidnění ruku na rameno. Před dveřmi se zastavili. Když se zevnitř ozvalo další zmučené zakvílení, chlapec zamrkal. „Jen klid,“ řekl první důstojník. „Kapitán bude chtít slyšet, co mu chceš říct.“ Po těch slovech ostře zaklepal na dveře. O chvilku později je otevřel mohutný surovec s potetovaným obličejem a širokou zakřivenou čepelí pověšenou na zádech. Chlapec neslyšel slova, která si ti dva vyměnili. Pohled měl upřený na rozložitou postavu usazenou zády k němu. Kapitán byl velký chlap ve středních letech. Krk a ramena měl silná jako býk. Rukávy měl vyhrnuté a předloktí zbrocená krví. Na háku vedle něj visel těžký červený kabát a černý třírohý klobouk. „Gangplank,“ vydechl uličník hlasem plným strachu a úžasu. „Kapitáne, jsem si říkal, že tohle byste chtěl slyšet,“ řekl první důstojník. Gangplank nepromluvil, ani se neobrátil, dál se soustředil na svou práci. Vystrašený námořník postrčil chlapce vpřed. Ten klopýtl, nabral rovnováhu a přišoural se blíž. Blížil se ke kapitánovi Mrtvé tůně jako by přistupoval k okraji útesu. Když naplno spatřil, na čem kapitán pracuje, dech se mu zrychlil. Na stole před Gangplankem ležely misky s krvavou vodou a vedle nich sbírka nožů, háků a třpytivých chirurgických nástrojů. Na kapitánově pracovní lavici ležel muž, pevně přivázaný koženými řemeny. Volnou měl jenom hlavu. S divokým zoufalstvím se rozhlížel, natahoval krk, obličej měl zalitý potem. Chlapcův pohled neúprosně přitahovala mužova levá noha stažená z kůže. Náhle si uvědomil, že si nemůže vzpomenout, proč sem přišel. Gangplank se obrátil od své práce a zahleděl se na návštěvníka. Oči měl stejně studené a mrtvé jako žralok. V jedné ruce držel štíhlý nůž. Jemně ho svíral prsty, jako kvalitní štětec. „Vyřezávání do kosti je vymírající umění,“ řekl Gangplank a obrátil pozornost zpátky k práci. „Málokdo má dnes trpělivost vyřezávat do kosti. Zabírá to hodně času. Vidíš? Každý zářez má svůj smysl.“ Muž byl nějakým záhadným způsobem pořád naživu, i když měl v noze rozervanou ránu a kůži i maso stažené ze stehenní kosti. Chlapec, ochromený hrůzou, spatřil složité vzory, které kapitán do kosti vyřezal: propletená chapadla a vlny. Byla to jemná, ba vlastně nádherná práce. O to to bylo hrůznější. Gangplankovo živé umělecké dílo zavzlykalo. „Prosím...“ zamumlal muž. Gangplank tu žalostnou prosbu ignoroval a odložil nůž. Vychrstl na své dílo sklenici levné whisky, aby z něj smyl krev. Muž se rozeřval tak, že mu to málem utrhlo hlasivky. Nakonec se mu protočily panenky a upadl do milosrdné mdloby. Gangplank znechuceně zamručel. “Pamatuj si, chlapče,” řekl Gangplank. „Někdy i ti, kteří jsou věrní, zapomínají, kde je jejich místo. Někdy je potřeba jim to připomenout. Skutečná moc spočívá jenom v tom, jak tě lidé vidí. Když projevíš slabost, byť jenom na okamžik, tak jsi skončil.“ Chlapec přikývl, z obličeje se mu vytratila veškerá barva. „Proberte ho,“ mávl Gangplank k členovi posádky v bezvědomí. „Jeho píseň musí slyšet celá posádka.“ Když předstoupil lodní chirurg, Gangplank obrátil pohled zpátky k chlapci. „Takže,“ řekl. „Co jsi mi chtěl říct?“ „M... muž,“ dostal ze sebe chlapec nejistě. „Muž v docích Krysí čtvrti.“ „Pokračuj,“ vyzval ho Gangplank. „Snažil se, aby ho Háky nespatřily. Ale já ho spatřil.“ „M-hm,“ zamumlal Gangplank, kterého to přestávalo zajímat. Otočil se zpátky ke svému dílu. „Pokračuj, chlapče,“ naléhal první důstojník. „Hrál si s nějakým fajnovým balíčkem karet. Legračně zářily.“ Gangplank se zvedl ze židle, jako když se z hlubin vynoří kolos. „Řekni mi kde,“ poručil. Kožený opasek v jeho sevření zapraskal. „U skladiště, u toho velkýho vedle jatek.“ Gangplankův obličej zlostí zbrunátněl. Oblékl si kabát a vzal si z věšáku klobouk. Jeho oči ve světle lampy rudě zářily. Chlapec nebyl jediný, kdo ostražitě o krok ustoupil. „Dejte chlapci stříbrného hada a teplé jídlo,“ nařídil kapitán prvnímu důstojníkovi a rázně vykročil ke dveřím kajuty. „A všichni ať vyrazí do doků. Čeká tam na nás práce.“ |300px|center Část pátá - Rvačka v docích, Řeznický most, Palba Vykašlávám černý žmolky. Kouř z hořícího skladiště mi rve plíce na kusy, ale nemám čas popadnout dech. T.F. zdrhá, a ať se propadnu, jestli zase strávím věčnost tím, že ho budu honit po celý Runeterře. Skončí to dneska v noci. Ten parchant si mě všimne. Odstrčí z cesty pár přístavních pomocníků a rozeběhne se přes přístaviště. Snaží se použít únikovou kartu, ale pořád mu zatápím, takže se nemůže soustředit. Slítnou se k nám další Háky, jako mouchy k latríně. Než mu stihnou zahradit cestu, vrhne T.F. jejich směrem pár výbušných karet a zneškodní je. Pár Háků pro něj není žádnej problém. Ale já jo. Jdu si vybrat splátku, a T.F. to ví. Peláší přístavištěm co mu síly stačej. Jeho potyčka s dokaři mi poskytne dost času, abych ho dohnal. Spatří mě a vrhne se za velkou hromadu velrybích koster. Výstřel z brokovnice jeho úkryt rozmetá a naplní vzduch úlomky kostí. Odpoví tím, že se mi pokusí urazit hlavu, ale sestřelím jeho kartu v letu. Vybuchne jako bomba a srazí nás oba na zadky. Vyhrabe se na nohy jako první a dá se na útěk. Střílím z Osudový tak rychle, jak jen to jde. Přiblíží se k nám pár Háků s řetězy a šavlemi. Rychle se otočím a vystřelím jim vnitřnosti zádama. Obrátím se na patách ještě dřív, než uslyším vlhký plácnutí jejich střev na molu. Zamířím na T.F., ale vyruší mě výstřel z pistole. Další Háky, a tyhle jsou líp vyzbrojený. Dřepnu si za kus starýho rybářskýho člunu, abych mohl opětovat palbu. Moje zbraň jenom cvakne. Musím nabít. Nacpu do pušky nějaký nábojnice, rozzuřeně si odplivnu a vrhnu se zpátky do tý mely. Všude kolem mě trhají střely a šipky dřevěný bedny na kusy. Jedna mi utrhne kus ucha. Jenom zatnu zuby, deru se dál a mačkám spoušť. Osudová sežvýká všechno. Jeden Ozubenej hák přijde o čelist. Dalšího to smete do zálivu. Třetí skončí jako potrhaná hromádka svalů a šlach. Rozhlídnu se a zjistím, že T.F. utíká hlouběji do vražednejch doků. Proběhnu kolem prodavače ryb věšícího mrchožravý úhoře. Jednu z těch potvor právě stáhl z kůže, vnitřnosti se pořád hrnou na zem. Prodavač se ke mně otočí a mávne hákem. BUM. Ustřelím mu nohu. BUM. Následuje střela do hlavy. Odstrčím stranou smradlavou zdechlinu břitryby a běžím dál. Krve je tady až po kotníky, některá patří rybám, jiná Hákům, který jsme rozstříleli. Je jí dost, aby z toho byl takový fintil jako T.F. na mrtvici. I když jsem mu v patách, zpomaluje, aby si neumazal sukně. Než ho doženu, zrychlí do trysku. Cítím, jak mi dochází dech. „Zastav se a bojuj!“ zařvu. Co je to za chlapa, když nedokáže nést odpovědnost za vlastní činy? Zvuk napravo ode mě přitáhne mou pozornost k balkonu, na kterým stojí dva další Háky. Vystřelím a celý balkon sletí do doků. Kouř z výstřelů a prach ze suti jsou tak husté, že vůbec nic nevidím. Běžím za zvukem dámských holínek dusajících po dřevěných prknech. Snaží se dostat k Řeznickýmu mostu na konci vražednejch doků – je to jediná cesta z ostrova. Ať se propadnu, jestli ho nechám zase utýct. Když se dostanu k mostu, T.F. najednou smykem zastaví, v polovině cesty na druhou stranu. Nejdřív mě napadne, že to vzdal. Pak uvidím, proč zastavil: Na opačným konci mostu mu cestu blokuje zástup parchantů s meči. Já ale neustoupím. T.F. se otočí a spatří mě. Je v pasti. Podívá se přes okraj mostu dolů do vody. Přemýšlí, že by skočil – ale já vím, že to neudělá. Došly mu všechny možnosti. Vykročí směrem ke mně. „Podívej, Malcolme. Ani jeden z nás tady nemusí umřít. Jakmile se z toho dostaneme –“ „Tak zase utečeš. To je jediný, co umíš.“ Neodpoví. Najednou už mu nedělám takový starosti. Otočím se, abych viděl, na co tak civí. Za sebou spatřím, že se do doků žene každej mizera, kterej udrží ostří nebo pistoli. Gangplank musel svolat svoje lidi z celýho města. Pokračovat by se rovnalo rozsudku smrti. Jenže přežití dnes pro mě není to nejdůležitější. Část šestá - Obklíčení, Nad propastí, Skok Háky nikam nespěchají. Teď už ne. Vědí, že nás mají v pasti. Za námi to vypadá, že na večírek dorazil každý zpropadený hrdlořez z Bilgewateru. Není cesty zpět. Na vzdálenějším konci mostu stojí podle všeho celý přístavní gang Rudých čapek a blokuje mi cestu do bludiště bilgewaterské chudinské čtvrti. Ovládají východní stranu nábřeží. Patří Gangplankovi, stejně jako Háky a prakticky celé tohle zatracené město. Za mnou je Graves a s dusáním se přibližuje. Ten tvrdohlavý čubčí syn si absolutně nedělá hlavu se situací, ve které se nacházíme. Je to opravdu úžasné. Dospělo to přesně tam kam před lety. Jsme po krk ve srabu a on nechce poslouchat. Kéž bych mu tak mohl říct, co se tam tenkrát doopravdy stalo, ale nemá to cenu. Neuvěřil by mi, ani na vteřinu. Jakmile si něco vezme do té své tvrdé palice, hned tak to z ní nedostane. A na to nemáme čas. Zacouvám k okraji mostu. Když se podívám přes zábradlí, uvidím pod sebou navijáky a kladky – a pak hluboko dole oceán. Zatočí se mi hlava a srdce mi spadne do kalhot. Když se vrávoravě vracím doprostřed mostu, nabídne se mi plný výhled na to, v jak špatné pozici se nacházím. V dálce se tyčí Gangplankova loď s černými plachtami. Od ní se valí celá zatracená armáda člunů, veslaři zabírají ze všech sil. Zdá se, že k nám míří všichni jeho muži. Nedostanu se přes Háky, nedostanu se přes Čapky a nedostanu se přes Gravesovu zatvrzelost. Zbývá jen jedna možnost. Vylezu na zábradlí mostu. Jsem ještě výš, než jsem si myslel. Vítr se mi opře do kabátu, který sebou začne plácat jako lodní plachta. Neměl jsem se do Bilgewateru vracet. „Slez odtamtud, sakra,“ řekne Graves. Slyším v jeho hlase náznak zoufalství? Zlomilo by ho, kdybych zemřel dřív, než ze mě dostane přiznání, po kterém tak touží. Zhluboka se nadechnu. Dolů je to opravdu daleko. „Tobiasi,“ řekne Malcolm. „Pojď zpátky.“ Zarazím se. To jméno jsem už dlouho neslyšel. Pak skočím z mostu. Část sedmá - Představení, Pozorovatel, Do noci Nestoudná hydra byla jednou z mála hospod v Bilgewateru, která neměla podlahu posypanou pilinami. Pití tu málokdy končilo na podlaze, o zubech ani nemluvě, ale dnes večer byli zdejší zákazníci slyšet až u Skokanova útesu. Muži s jistou reputací, a ještě větším majetkem, plnili vzduch úžasnými písněmi o těch nejproradnějších činech. V jejich středu se nacházela dirigentka dnešních radovánek. Otáčela se na všechny strany a připíjela na zdraví správci přístavu a všem jeho hlídkám. Lesklé zrzavé vlasy jí létaly kolem hlavy a přitahovaly pohledy všech mužů v místnosti, kteří tak jako tak hleděli jenom na ni. Žádná sklenice dnes večer nesměla zůstat prázdná – o to už se rudovlasá siréna postarala. Nebyly to však otupělé smysly, co táhlo všechny přítomné blíž. Byl to příslib jejího dalšího nádherného úsměvu. Zatímco hospodou otřásalo bujaré veselí, přední dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vešel všedně oblečený muž. Byl nenápadný do té míry, jakou lze získat jenom mnoholetou praxí. Došel k baru a objednal si pití. Mladá žena uprostřed nemotorného shromáždění popadla novou sklenici jantarového piva. „Moji milí druhové, obávám se, že budu muset jít,“ pronesla květnatě. Muži z přístavní stráže odpověděli hlasitým nesouhlasným řevem. „Ale ale. Už jsme se pobavili,“ vyčinila jim přívětivě. „Čeká mě ale rušná noc a vy už jste měli být všichni dávno na svých strážních postech.“ Vyskočila na stůl, aniž by vyšla z rytmu a shlédla na ně triumfálním pohledem. „Nechť nám Hadí matka odpustí naše hříchy!“ Vykouzlila svůj nejpodmanivější úsměv, pozvedla velký korbel ke rtům a vypila pivo na jeden zátah. „Obzvláště ty velké,“ dodala a udeřila sklenicí o stůl. Za nadšeného souhlasného řevu si otřela ústa a poslala jim všem vzdušný polibek. Osazenstvo místnosti se před ní rozestoupilo jako služebnictvo před královnou. Galantní správce přístavu jí podržel otevřené dveře. Doufal, že sklidí ještě jeden souhlasný pohled, jenže ona zmizela v ulicích, než se stihl narovnat ze své vratké dvorní úklony. Měsíc se skláněl k Hnízdu svobodného muže a noční stíny jako by mířily ženě vstříc. S každým dalším krokem, který ji vzdaloval od hospody, kráčela rázněji a jistěji. Pláštík bezstarostnosti se rozplynul, objevilo se její pravé já. Úsměv a pohled plný údivu a radosti zmizely. Hleděla před sebe vážně, neviděla však ulice a uličky kolem sebe. Dívala se mnohem dál, k mnoha možnostem, které mohla tato temná noc přinést. Doháněl ji všedně oděný muž z hospody. Jeho kroky byly tiché, přesto znepokojivě rychlé. Během jednoho úderu srdce srovnal své tempo s jejím, těsně za jejím ramenem, mimo periferní vidění. „Je všechno připravené, Rafene?“ zeptala se. I po všech těch letech ho nepřestávalo udivovat, že ji nedokáže zaskočit. „Ano, kapitáne,“ řekl. „Nikdo tě neviděl?“ „Ne,“ naježil se nespokojeně nad tou otázkou. „V zálivu nebyl nikdo ze správcových lidí a loď byla prakticky prázdná.“ „A chlapec?“ „Odehrál svou roli.“ „Dobře. Sejdeme se na Siréně.“ Po těch slovech se od ní Rafen oddělil a zmizel v přítmí. Kráčela dál a noc se kolem ní ovíjela. Všechno bylo v pohybu. Zbývalo už jenom, aby její hráči zahájili představení. Část osmá - Skok, Nejlepší boty, Pomeranče Když se vrhnu z mostu, slyším Gravesův řev. Vidím jenom lano pod sebou. Nemusím myslet na pád ani na bezednou černou hlubinu. Všechno kolem rozmazává svištící vítr. Když se zachytím lana, málem vykřiknu radostí, jenže vzápětí mi spálí dlaně jako značkovací železo. Můj pád se s trhnutím zastaví a já sklouznu po prověšeném laně. Chvíli tam visím a nadávám. Slyšel jsem, že pád do vody z téhle výšky člověka obvykle nezabije, ale já bych to raději risknul s kamenným nákladovým dokem, který je přinejmenším padesát stop pode mnou. Sice zemřu, ale je to zatraceně lepší vyhlídka než utonutí. Mezi mnou a kamennou plošinou jsou odtud k pevnině natažené dvě nákladní lanovky, jedna tam, druhá zpátky. Pohání je nahrubo sflikovaný hlučný stroj. Používají se k převozu naporcovaných mořských bestií na tržiště v samotném Bilgewateru. Lano, po kterém se ke mně pomalu sune silně zrezivělý vozík velký jako dům, vibruje. Na tváři se mi objeví kradmý úsměv. Teda, jenom do chvíle, než spatřím, co je ve vozíku. Chystám se skočit nohama napřed do pěnící kádě plné hnijící rybí sleziny. Na tyhle boty jsem si vydělával měsíce. Jsou ohebné jako pavučina a pevné jako zakalená ocel. Byly vyrobeny z kůže propastního mořského draka. Na celém světě neexistují ani čtyři takové páry. Zatraceně. Dokonale si skok načasuji a přistanu uprostřed zpěněné kádě. Studené splašky prosáknou všemi ručně dělanými stehy mých prvotřídních bot. Aspoň že klobouk zůstal čistý. Náhle zase vyštěkne ta zpropadená puška. Zajišťovací lano vybuchne. Vozík zaúpí a sklouzne z lana. Když narazí na kamennou plošinu, vyrazí mi to dech. Cítím, jak se základy doku zachvějí, pak se všechno převrhne na bok. Svět se mi řítí na hlavu spolu s tunou rybích vnitřností. Namáhavě se zvednu a rozhlížím se po únikové cestě. Gangplankovy čluny se blíží. Už jsou skoro tady. Omámeně se vleču k malému člunu uvázanému u nákladového doku. Nejsem ani v polovině cesty, když jeho trup protrhne výstřel z brokovnice a pošle ho ke dnu. Zatímco se člun potápí, padnu vyčerpaně na kolena. Snažím se, navzdory vlastnímu zápachu, popadnout dech. Malcolm stojí nade mnou. Nějak se taky dostal dolů. Samozřejmě, že dostal. „Už nejseš tak okouzlující, co?“ Graves se šklebí a prohlíží si mě od hlavy k patě. „Copak se nikdy nepoučíš?“ řeknu a vstanu. “Vždycky, když se ti snažím pomoct, tak –” Vystřelí do země přede mnou. Jsem si docela jistý, že se mi nějaký úlomek zasekl do holeně. „Kdybys mě vysle–“ „Už mám dost poslouchání,“ přeruší mě, cedíc jednotlivá slova. „Byla to naše největší kořist, a než jsem se vzpamatoval, byl jsi pryč.“ „Než ses vzpamatoval? Říkal jsem t–“ Další výstřel, další sprška kamenů, ale už je mi to jedno. „Snažil jsem se nás odtamtud dostat. My ostatní jsme viděli, že to jde k čertu,“ řeknu. „Ale ty jsi nechtěl ustoupit. Nikdy nechceš ustoupit.“ Než si to uvědomím, objeví se mi v ruce karta. „Říkal jsem ti tenkrát, že stačí, abys mi kryl záda. Dostali bysme se z toho čistý – a bohatý. Ale tys utekl,“ řekne a vykročí vpřed. Vypadá to, že muž, kterého jsem znal, je ztracen pod lety nenávisti. Nesnažím se už nic dalšího říkat. Teď už mu to vidím na očích. Něco se v něm zlomilo. Za jeho zády se cosi zatřpytí – je to ručnice. První členové Gangplankovy posádky jsou tady. Bez přemýšlení hodím kartu. Klouže vzduchem směrem ke Gravesovi. Jeho zbraň zahřmí. Moje karta sejme jednoho z Gangplankových mužů. Mířil Malcolmovi pistolí na záda. Za mými zády padne k zemi další člen posádky, s nožem v ruce. Kdyby ho Graves nezastřelil, byl by mě zaručeně dostal. Podíváme se na sebe. Staré zvyky. Gangplankovi muži jsou teď všude kolem, mačkají se na nás, vyjí a pošklebují se. Je jich příliš mnoho na to, abychom s nimi mohli bojovat. To Gravese nezastaví. Zvedne zbraň, ale došly mu náboje. Nevytahuji žádné karty. Nemá to smysl. Malcolm zařve a vrhne se na ně. To je celý on. Rozbije jednomu z těch parchantů nos pažbou pušky, pak ho dav zatluče do země. Popadnou mě nějaké ruce a znehybní mi paže. Malcolma vytáhnou na nohy, z obličeje mu kape krev. Hučení a řev kolem nás zlověstně utichnou. Hradba gaunerů se rozestoupí a odhalí postavu v rudém kabátě, která kráčí k nám. Gangplank. Zblízka je mnohem větší, než by si člověk představoval. A starší. Vrásky v obličeji má hluboké a ostře řezané. V jedné ruce drží pomeranč, loupe z něj kůru krátkým řezbářským nožem. Dělá to pomalu, dává si záležet na každém řezu. „Povězte, chlapci,“ promluví. Jeho hlas je jako hluboké, burácivé vrčení. “Líbí se vám řezby?” |300px|center Část devátá - Krev, Pravda, Dcera smrti Do obličeje mi znovu dopadne pěst. Jdu tvrdě k zemi, praštím sebou o palubu Gangplankovy lodě. Železný pouta se mi zaryjou do zápěstí. Vytáhnou mě zpátky nahoru a přinutí pokleknout vedle T.F. Ne že by mě nohy udržely, kdyby mě ta neštovicema poďobaná banda nutila stát. Rozložitej parchant s obříma svalama, co mě uhodil, se mi rozmazává před očima. „No tak, synku,“ zamumlám. „Děláš to úplně blbě.“ Další ránu ani nezahlídnu. Bolest exploduje a jsem zpátky na palubě. Opět mě zvednou a přinutí kleknout. Vyplivnu krev a zuby. Pak se zašklebím. „Moje stařičká máma dává větší rány než ty, chlapče. A to už je pět let mrtvá a pohřbená.“ Vyrazí vpřed, aby mě zase srazil k zemi, ale jediný Gangplankovo slovo ho na místě zastaví. „Stačí,“ řekne kapitán. Mírně se kymácím a snažím se zaostřit na Gangplankovu rozmazanou siluetu. Pohled se mi pomalu projasní. Spatřím, že u boku se mu houpe ten zatracenej nůž, kterej T.F. ukradl. „Twisted Fate, že? Slyšel jsem, že jsi dobrý, a já nepatřím k těm, kteří by se na dobré zloděje dívali skrz prsty,“ řekne Gangplank. Přistoupí blíž a hledí na T.F. „Ale dobrý zloděj by měl mít tolik rozumu, aby neokrádal zrovna mě.“ Dřepne si a podívá se mi zpříma do očí. „A ty... Kdybys byl jenom o chlup chytřejší, mohla ta tvoje puška pracovat pro mě. Ale na to už je pozdě.“ Gangplank vstane a otočí se k nám zády. „Nejsem nerozumný člověk,“ pokračuje. „Nečekám, že přede mnou budou lidi klečet. Žádám jenom o špetku respektu – na kterou jste se vy ale vymočili. A to vám nemůže projít beztrestně.“ Jeho posádka se stahuje blíž, jako psi čekající na povel, aby nás roztrhali na kusy. Mě to však nerozhodí. To uspokojení jim neposkytnu. „Prokaž mi laskavost,“ řeknu a kývnu hlavou k T.F. „Zabij ho prvního.“ Gangplank se tomu zasměje. Kývne na jednoho člena posádky, kterej začne mlátit do lodního zvonu. V odpověď se mu rozezní tucet jinejch po celým přístavním městě. Do ulic se vyvalej opilci, námořníci a prodavači přilákaný rozruchem. Ten parchant chce mít diváky. „Bilgewater se dívá, chlapci,“ řekne Gangplank. „Je čas předvést mu podívanou. Vytáhněte Dceru smrti!“ Ozve se jásot a paluba se rozezní dusotem nohou. Posádka přitáhne starý dělo. Je sice rezavý a zelený věkem, ale pořád je krásný. Podívám se na T.F. Hlavu má skloněnou a nic neříká. Sebrali mu karty... jakmile je všechny našli. Nenechali mu dokonce ani ten pošahanej šviháckej klobouk – má ho teď na hlavě nějakej zakrslej degenerát z posádky. Za všechny ty roky, co jsem ho znal, měl T.F. vždycky připravenou nějakou únikovou cestu. Když teď žádnou nemá, vypadá poraženě. Fajn. „Dostaneš, co ti patří, ty čubčí synu,“ zavrčím na něj. Oplatí mi pohled. Pořád v něm hoří plamen. „Nejsem hrdý na to, jak to dopadlo...“ „Nechal jsi mě hnít!“ přeruším ho. „Snažili jsme se tě všichni dostat ven. Ostatní kvůli tomu zemřeli!“ utrhne se na mě. „Přišli jsme o Kolta, Wallacha, Cihlu... o všechny, jenom proto, že se snažili zachránit tvoji tvrdohlavou prdel.“ „Ty ses z toho ale dostal v pořádku,“ odseknu. „A víš proč? Protože jseš zbabělec. A na tom se nic nezmění, ať řekneš cokoliv.“ Moje slova ho zasáhnou jako pěst do žaludku. Nehádá se. Poslední záblesk bojovnosti z něj vyprchá, ramena mu ochabnou. Je vyřízenej. Myslím, že ani T.F. není tak dobrej herec. Můj hněv vyprchá. Najednou se cítím vyčerpanej. Vyčerpanej a starej. „Všechno to šlo k čertu, a možná je to vina nás obou,“ řekne. „Ale nelhal jsem ti. Snažili jsme se tě zachránit. Na tom nesejde. Stejně si budeš věřit, čemu budeš chtít.“ Chvilku mi trvá, než to vstřebám. Ještě o něco dýl mi trvá, než si uvědomím, že mu věřím. Zatraceně, má pravdu. Dělám si věci po svým. Vždycky to tak bylo. Kdykoliv jsem zašel moc daleko, kryl mi záda. On byl vždycky ten, kdo věděl, jak z toho ven. Ale já ho toho dne neposlouchal, a od tý doby už nikdy. A teď jsem nás oba zabil. Náhle nás oba vytáhnou na nohy a odvlečou k dělu. Gangplank poplácá hlaveň jako oblíbenýho ohaře. „Dcera smrti mi dobře sloužila,“ řekne. „Chtěl jsem jí dopřát řádné rozloučení.“ Námořníci přitáhnou těžkej řetěz a začnou ho omotávat kolem děla. Začínám chápat, k čemu to spěje. Přistrčí nás s T.F. zády k sobě a stejnej řetěz nám omotají kolem nohou a protáhnou ho pouty. Zacvaknou visací zámek, kterým nás k řetězu připoutají. Otevřou naloďovací vrata v boku lodi a dotlačí dělo k otvoru. Přístaviště a doky Bilgewateru jsou plný čumilů, co se přišli podívat na to představení. Gangplank se opře o dělo patou holínky. „Tak z tohohle nás nedostanu,“ řekne T.F. přes rameno. „Vždycky jsem věděl, že jednoho dne budeš moje smrt.“ Zasměju se tomu. Už jsem se dlouho nesmál. Odvlečou nás k boku lodi jako dobytek na porážku. Tady nejspíš můj příběh skončí. Nějakou dobu jsem si to docela užíval. Jenže nikdo nemůže mít štěstí věčně. Teprve v tu chvíli si uvědomím, co musím udělat. Opatrně zaberu proti okovům a sáhnu do svý zadní kapsy. Pořád tam je: hrací karta, kterou T.F. upustil ve skladišti. Měl jsem v plánu nacpat mu ji do krku. Jeho kvůli kartám prohledali – ale mě ne. Šťouchnu do něj. Protože nás k sobě přivázali zádama, snadno mu můžu kartu podat tak, aby to nikdo neviděl. Cítím, jak zaváhá, když mu ji předávám. „Z vás dvou bude mrzký desátek, ale postačí to.“ řekne Gangplank. „Pozdravujte ode mě Vousatou dámu.“ Gangplank zamává uchvácenýmu davu a skopne Dceru smrti přes okraj. Ta se šplouchnutím dopadne do temných vod a začne rychle klesat. Řetěz na palubě se za ní začne odvíjet. Nakonec jsem T.F. uvěřil. Vím, že zkusil všechno, co šlo, aby mě dostal ven, jako to dělal vždycky, když jsme spolu dělali. Tentokrát, pro jednou, jsem to já, kdo ví, jak z toho ven. Aspoň tohle pro něj udělat můžu. „Zmiz odsud.“ Začne provádět potřebný pohyby, protáčí kartu mezi prsty. Jak se kolem něj hromadí moc, cítím nepříjemnej tlak v zadní části lebky. Vždycky mi vadilo být poblíž, když dělal ten svůj trik. A pak je pryč. Řetěz, kterej ho poutal, zarachotí o palubu a dav se rozeřve. Moje řetězy jsou pořád dobře zamčený. Já se z toho nedostanu, ale za ten výraz na Gangplankově obličeji to stálo. Řetěz uvázaný k dělu mě strhne z nohou. Dopadnu tvrdě na palubu a bolestí zachroptím. V mžiku jsem stažen přes okraj lodě. Zasáhne mě studená voda a sebere mi dech. Vzápětí jsem pod hladinou a rychle klesám, vlečen dolů do tmy. Část desátá - Klesání ke dnu, Boj s temnotou, Mír Karta, kterou mi Malcolm strčil do ruky, mě snadno mohla dostat do přístaviště. Jsem opravdu blízko pobřeží, a v davu, který tam stojí, bych se dokonale ztratil. Během hodiny bych mohl být pryč z tohohle krysího bobku, co se vydává za ostrov. Tentokrát by mě už nikdo nenašel. Jenže jediné, co mám před očima, je jeho nasraný výraz, když mizel v hlubinách. Parchant jeden. Nemůžu ho opustit. Ne po tom, co se stalo posledně. Tentokrát před tím neuteču. Vím, kam jít. Tlak naroste, a pak se přesunu. Okamžitě se ocitnu přímo za Gangplankem, připravený konat. Jeden člen posádky si mě všimne. Vypadá zaskočeně, jako by se snažil přijít na to, jak jsem se tam dostal. Zatímco o tom přemýšlí, praštím ho přímo do obličeje. Zhroutí se do davu vyjevených námořníků. Všichni se ke mně otočí s vytasenými šavlemi. Útok vede Gangplank, seká mi rovnou po krku. Jenže já jsem rychlejší. Hbitým pohybem proklouznu pod obloukem vykresleným čepelí a seberu Gangplankovi z opasku cennou stříbrnou dýku. Za sebou zaslechnu klení, které by dokázalo rozštípnout stěžeň. Seskočím na palubu a strčím si dýku do kalhot, zatímco se konec řetězu sune k okraji lodě. Natáhnu se a popadnu poslední ocelový článek dřív, než zmizí přes palubu. Škubnutí řetězu mě strhne přes okraj a teprve v tu chvíli si uvědomím, co jsem udělal. Voda se rychle blíží. V tom zamrzlém okamžiku si celou svou bytostí přeju pustit se řetězu. Celý život mě trápilo, že jsem člověk od řeky, který neumí plavat. Teď mě to bude stát život. Naposledy se nadechnu. Pak mě do ramene zasáhne střela z muškety. Vykřiknu bolestí a přijdu o ten poslední nádech těsně předtím, než jsem stažen pod hladinu. Do obličeje mě zasáhne ledová voda a já začnu klesat do dusivé modři. Tohle je moje noční můra. Zvedá se ve mně panika. Snažím se ji potlačit. Je toho na mě skoro příliš. Vodu nade mnou protrhnou další střely. Pořád klesám. Kolem mě krouží žraloci a ďábelské ryby. Cítí krev. Následují mě hlouběji do propasti. Všechno přehlušuje hrůza. Necítím bolest. Srdce mi buší v uších. Hruď mě pálí. Nesmím vdechnout vodu. Temnota se kolem mě stahuje. Jsem moc hluboko. Není cesty zpět. To už teď vím. Ale možná dokážu zachránit Malcolma. Pod sebou zaslechnu žuchnutí a řetěz se prověsí. Dělo dopadlo na dno. Přitahuji se podél řetězu do stínů. Pode mnou je nějaký obrys. Myslím, že je to Graves. Zoufale se deru k němu. Náhle je přímo přede mnou, i když sotva rozeznávám obrys jeho obličeje. Myslím, že vrtí hlavou, rozzuřený, že jsem se vrátil. Začínám ztrácet vědomí. Paži mám ochromenou a praská mi lebka. Pustím se řetězu a vytáhnu od pasu dýku. Ruka se mi třese. Zašátrám ve tmě. Nějakým zázrakem nahmatám zámek Gravesových pout. Snažím se ho otevřít dýkou, jako jsem už v minulosti otevřel tisíce zámků. Jenže ruce se mi nechtějí přestat třást. Dokonce i Graves musí být vystrašený. V plicích už mu musí docházet vzduch. Zámek se nechce otevřít. Co by udělal Malcolm? Zakroutím dýkou. Žádné finesy – jenom hrubá síla. Něco povolí. Myslím, že jsem se řízl do ruky. Dýka padá. Do propasti. A je po ní... Ona září? Nade mnou se objeví jasně rudá. Rudá a oranžová... Všude. Je to nádherné... Tak takové je umírání. Zasměju se. Voda se vevalí dovnitř. Zavládne mír. Část jedenáctá - Oheň a ruiny, Závěr, Změna k horšímu Miss Fortune hleděla přes záliv z paluby své lodě, Sirény. V očích se jí zrcadlily plameny, když vstřebávala plný rozsah destrukce, již rozpoutala. Z Gangplankovy lodě zbýval jenom hořící vrak. Posádka zemřela při výbuchu, utopila se v nastalém zmatku nebo ji dostaly hemžící se břitryby. Bylo to úžasné. Obrovská koule valícího se ohně osvětlila noc jako nové slunce. Přihlížela tomu polovina města. O to se postaral sám Gangplank, přesně, jak čekala. Musel se s Twisted Fatem a Gravesem předvést před Bilgewaterem. Musel všem připomenout, proč se mu nikdo nesmí pokoušet postavit. Pro Gangplanka byli lidé jenom nástroje k udržení kontroly – proto toho využila, aby ho zabila. Po celém přístavním městě se ozýval křik a vyzvánění zvonů. Ta zpráva se roznese jako lesní požár. Gangplank je mrtvý. Koutky jejích rtů se pozvedly v úsměvu. Dnešní noc byla pouhou koncovkou: To, že najala T.F. a dala tip Gravesovi – všechno to bylo jenom k odvedení Gangplankovy pozornosti. Trvalo jí roky, než se konečně pomstila. Její úsměv pohasl. Připravovala se na tento okamžik od chvíle, kdy vtrhl do jejich rodinné dílny, s obličejem zakrytým rudým šátkem. Sarah toho dne přišla o oba rodiče. Byla teprve dítě, ale přesto ji střelil, zatímco tam stála a dívala se, jak její rodiče krvácejí na podlahu. Gangplank jí udělil tvrdou lekci: nezáleží na tom, jak bezpečně se člověk cítí; jeho svět – všechno, co vybudoval, všechno, na čem mu záleží – mu může být v jediném okamžiku odebrán. Gangplankovou jedinou chybou bylo, že se neujistil, jestli je mrtvá. Hněv a nenávist ji udržely naživu té první chladné bolestivé noci, a pak i po všechny následující noci. Patnáct let dávala dohromady vše potřebné, čekala, dokud si už na ni ani nevzpomene, dokud nepoleví v ostražitosti a nezpohodlní životem, který si vybudoval. Jenom pak mohl opravdu ztratit vše. Jenom pak mohl pochopit, jaké to je ztratit domov, ztratit svůj svět. Měla by se cítit nadšeně, ale cítila jenom prázdnotu. Připojil se k ní její loďmistr Rafen a vytrhl ji ze zasnění. „Je po něm,“ řekl. „Je konec.“ „Ne,“ odpověděla Miss Fortune. „Ještě ne.“ Odvrátila se od přístavu a přelétla pohledem Bilgewater. Sarah doufala, že když zabije jeho, zabije i svou nenávist. Ale pouze ji tím pustila z řetězu. Poprvé od onoho dne se cítila opravdu mocná. „Tohle je jenom začátek,“ řekla. „Chci, aby se zodpovídali všichni, kteří mu byli věrní. Chci si vyzdobit dům hlavami jeho důstojníků. Spalte všechny nevěstince, hospody a skladiště, která nesou jeho znamení. A chci jeho mrtvolu.“ Rafen byl otřesen. Taková slova už slyšel, ale nikdy ne od ní. Část dvanáctá - Rudé nebe, Návnada ve vodě, Usmíření Hodně jsem přemejšlel o tom, jak bych chtěl umřít. Uvázanej jako pes na řetězu, na dně oceánu? To mě nikdy ani nenapadlo. Naštěstí pro mě zvládne T.F. otevřít zámek na mejch poutech dřív, než mu dýka upadne. Vyhrabu se z řetězů. Lačním po dechu. Obrátím se k T.F. Ten ubohej parchant se nehejbe. Ovinu mu ruku kolem límce a začnu se kopáním propracovávat k hladině. Zatímco stoupáme, všechno se najednou jasně rudě rozzáří. Tlaková vlna mě obrátí vzhůru nohama. Ke dnu kolem mě klesají kusy železa. Mine mě potápějící se dělo. Pak ohořelý kus kormidla. A taky těla. Šokovaně na mě hledí potetovanej obličej. Pak utržená hlava pomalu zmizí v temnotě pod náma. Plavu rychleji, moje plíce se chystají prasknout. O celý věky později se dostanu na hladinu, vykašlávám slanou vodu a lapám po vzduchu. Ten je ale skoro nedýchatelnej. Dým mě dusí a škrábe v očích. Už jsem v životě pár požárů viděl, ale takovej ještě ne. Vypadá to, jako by někdo zapálil celej svět. „Ať se propadnu...“ slyším mumlat sám sebe. Gangplankova loď je pryč. Po celým zálivu jsou rozházený kusy kouřících trosek. Všude kolem se hroutí ohnivý dřevěný ostrovy a se syčením klesají pod hladinu. Přímo přede mě dopadne plápolající plachta a málem nás s T.F. stáhne nadobro dolů. Z doutnajících kusů vraku zoufale skáčou hořící lidi a utišují tak vlastní křik. Páchne to jako konec světa – síra, popel a smrt; seškvařený vlasy a roztavená kůže. Zkontroluju T.F. Mám co dělat, abych ho udržel nad hladinou. Ten čubčí syn je mnohem těžší než vypadá a to, že mám polovinu žeber zlomenou, moc nepomáhá. Najdu si kus ohořelýho trupu plující poblíž. Vypadá docela pevně. Vytáhnu nás oba nahoru. Na moře by se s tím vyplout nedalo, ale bude to stačit. Poprvý se na T.F. pořádně podívám. Nedejchá. Začnu ho mlátit pěstma do hrudníku. Zrovna když si začínám dělat starosti, že mu polámu žebra, vykašle pořádnou porci mořský vody. Když se pomalu vzpamatuje, žuchnu sebou vedle něj a znovu zavrtím hlavou. „Parchante jeden blbej. Proč ses vrátil?“ Trvá mu minutu, než odpoví. „Říkal jsem si, že to zkusím po tvém,“ zamumlá. „Abych zjistil, jaké to je být tvrdohlavým hovadem.“ Vykašle další vodu. „Je to na prd.“ Začnou se kolem nás stahovat břitryby a další, ještě horší mořský potvory. Nehodlám nikomu posloužit jako žrádlo. Odtáhnu nohy od okraje. Na hladinu se vynoří potlučenej člen posádky a chňapne po našem voru. Položím mu nohu v holínce na obličej a skopnu ho dolů. Kolem krku se mu omotaj tlustý chapadla a stáhnou ho zpátky pod hladinu. Teď mají ryby něco jinýho, co je zaměstná. Než jim dojde čerstvý maso, vytrhnu z voru jedno prkno a použiju ho jako pádlo, abych nás dostal pryč od tý zběsilý hostiny. Pádluju snad celý hodiny. Paže mám ztěžklý a bolavý, ale mám dost rozumu na to, abych nepřestával. Když už jsme od toho masakru dost daleko, svalím se na záda. Rozhlížím se po zálivu, vyčerpanej jako zásoba střeliva po dlouhý přestřelce. Voda je zrudlá krví Gangplanka a jeho posádky. V dohledu není nikdo, kdo by přežil. Jak to, že já pořád dejchám? Nejspíš jsem ten největší klikař v Runeterře. Nebo má T.F. dost štěstí za nás za oba. Kolem propluje tělo, který má u sebe něco povědomýho. Je to ten Gangplankův malej degenerát a pořád svírá klobouk, co nosil T.F. Seberu mu ho a přistrčím ho k T.F. Nevypadá ani trochu překvapeně, jako by vždycky věděl, že ho dostane zpátky. „Teď už musíme najít jenom tvoji pušku,“ řekne. „Copak, to máš tak silný nutkání vrátit se tam dolů?“ řeknu a ukážu na hlubinu. T.F. legračně zezelená. „Na to nemáme čas. Ať už tohle udělal kdokoliv, připravil tím Bilgewater o šéfa,“ řeknu mu. „Brzy to tady začne být ošklivý.“ „Chceš mi říct, že bez své zbraně dokážeš žít?“ zeptá se. „Možná ne,“ odpovím. „Ale znám jednoho fakt dobrýho puškaře v Piltoveru.“ „Piltover...“ řekne zahloubaně. „Proudí teď tamtudy spousta peněz,“ poznamenám. T.F. se na okamžik hluboce zamyslí. „Hmm. Nejsem si jistý, jestli tě chci zase za parťáka. Jsi ještě hloupější, než jsi býval,“ řekne nakonec. „To je v pořádku. Já zas nevím, jestli chci za parťáka někoho, komu říkají Twisted Fate. Kdo s tím vůbec sakra přišel?“ „No, je to pořád o dost lepší než moje pravé jméno,“ zasměje se T.F. „To máš pravdu,“ přiznám. Zašklebím se. Je to jako za starejch časů. Pak mi ale obličej zkamení a pohlédnu mu zpříma do očí. „Jenom jedna věc: Jestli tě ještě někdy napadne nechat mě na holičkách, ustřelím ti tu zatracenou palici. Bez debat.“ Jeho smích utichne. Chvíli mi oplácí pohled. Nakonec se usměje. „Domluveno.“ |300px|center Epilog - Zmatek, Zničený muž, Důvod Bilgewater stravoval sám sebe. Ulicemi se rozezníval křik zoufalých a umírajících. Požáry planoucí v chudinských čtvrtích zasypávaly popelem celé město. Vláda jednoho muže skončila a všechny gangy se nyní hrnuly, aby zaplnily mocenské vakuum, které po něm zbylo. Válku vyvolávala tři jednoduchá šířící se slova: Gangplank je mrtvý. Divoké ambice a malicherné záště doutnající v lidech po celé roky konečně došly naplnění. Posádka velrybářské lodě dopadla v docích konkurenčního rybáře. Probodali ho harpunami a pověsili jeho tělo na šňůru s háky. Vysoká okázalá brána stojící na nejvyšším návrší ostrova už od založení Bilgewateru byla vyražena. Šéf jednoho z gangů choulící se ve své posteli byl vytažen ven svým rivalem. Jeho kňouravý pláč utichl, když mu rozbili hlavu o ručně tesaný mramor jeho vlastního vstupního schodiště. Po přístavní hrázi utíkal člen Rudých čapek a pokoušel se zastavit krvácení z rány na hlavě. Ohlédl se přes rameno, ale svoje pronásledovatele nikde nespatřil. Ozubené háky se obrátily proti Čapkám. Potřeboval se dostat do skrýše, aby varoval svoje lidi. Zahnul za roh a volal na své bratry, aby se vyzbrojili a připojili se k němu. Krvežíznivý pokřik se mu však zadrhl v krku. Před doupětem Rudých čapek stála tlupa Háků. Z jejich čepelí odkapávala krev. V jejich čele stála sotva lidská šlachovitá postava s krutým úsměvem v neštovicemi poďobaném obličeji. Člen Rudých čapek měl jenom tolik času, aby stihl naposledy zaklít. Na druhé straně zálivu, v poklidné zadní uličce, se pokoušel vykonávat své řemeslo jeden lékař. Zlata, které dostal, bylo dost na to, aby si koupilo jeho služby – a zajistilo jeho mlčenlivost. Trvalo mu půl hodiny, než odstranil nasáklý kabát z odlupujícího se masa na pacientově paži. Doktor už viděl hodně strašlivých zranění, ale dokonce i on se nad tou potrhanou končetinou zhrozil. Na okamžik zaváhal, v obavě před reakcí, kterou jeho další slova vyvolají. „Je... Je mi to líto. Nedokážu tvoji ruku zachránit.“ Krvavá troska muže sedící ve stínu svícemi osvětlené místnosti se zapřela a vydrápala se na nohy. Zdravá ruka vystřelila vpřed jako bič a sevřela se kolem krku třesoucího se doktora. Muž ho pomalu, rozvážně zvedl ze země a přitiskl ke zdi. Po jeden strašlivý okamžik tam obr jenom netečně stál a hodnotil doktora ve svém sevření. Pak ho náhle pustil. Vyděšený a zmatený léčitel se divoce rozkašlal, zatímco temná silueta kráčela do zadní části místnosti. Pacient prošel světlem vrhaným chirurgovou lucernou a natáhl se k nejvyššímu šupleti ošoupané skříně. Metodicky otevíral jeden šuplík po druhém, dokud nenašel to, co hledal. Konečně se zastavil. „Všechno musí mít svůj důvod,“ řekl s pohledem upřeným na svou zmrzačenou paži. Vytáhl něco z přihrádky a hodil to doktorovi k nohám. Ve světle lucerny se zaleskla čistá ocel pily na kosti. „Uřízni mi ji,“ řekl. „Čeká na mě práce.“ Zúčtování Twisted Fate a Graves sice utekli, ale Bilgewater požírá sám sebe a ulicemi se rozeznívá křik zoufalých a umírajících. Válku vyvolala tři jednoduchá slova: Gangplank je mrtvý. Kategorie:Události Kategorie:Příběh